Siege of Orgrimmar: Durotar
.]] Durotar, the heart of the Orcish nation, was the land most torn by the Siege of Orgrimmar. Garrosh Hellscream's oppression of his subjects led to a widespread and bloody rebellion that would lead to all out war and destruction in the land established by Thrall. With the Grand Alliance's aid, the rebel forces were able to push all the way to Orgrimmar itself with the goal of removing Garrosh from his iron throne. Push to Orgrimmar As Garrosh's outer defenses crumbled to the rebel and Alliance onslaught, the forces that conspired against him closed in on Durotar. A fierce naval battle resulted in the destruction of Garrosh's Juggernaut fleet, opening Durotar's coasts to Alliance naval bombardment and landing. Tiragarde Keep was thusly taken by Alliance and rebel forces and quickly converted into the main base of operations for the siege. First Regiment Sabotage After marching from the Barrens, Qimeng and the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade joined the front lines, establishing forward camps in the caves north of Razor Hill. Several sorties were sent out to disrupt the Kor'kron Guard through sabotage, ambush and espionage. By mid October of 33 L.C., Orgrimmar's defenses had been beaten back to the very walls. Seeking to put an end to the artillery bombardment Garrosh's forces, the regiment led a charge to climb the walls and destroy the Kor'kron's wall-mounted cannons. Using grappling hooks, a regimental strike team ascended the walls during the cover of night and planted explosives amongst the Horde's ammunition stores. After making a hasty retreat, the bombs planted by the regiment were detonated - triggering a chain of wrenching explosions that obliterated the cannon towers that had besieged the Alliance ground and air forces. The first regiment joined in the subsequent charge at the Gates of Orgrimmar, suffering heavy casualties during the fight that breached the outer walls. The First Regiment's forces pushed all the way to the Valley of Strength before falling back to tend to their wounded. The siege was hotly contested as Alliance, rebel and Kor'kron forces grappled back and forth for the gates. The First Regiment did its part in these efforts and saw through the fight to Garrosh's withdrawal into the catacombs beneath the city. The Seventh Vanguard's Push North The Seventh Vanguard of the Seventh Legion, led by Grand Marshal Baldrec Ashcroft, reached Durotar and made camp within the abandoned Kul Tiran ruins of Tiragarde Keep. The Vanguard then began to carry out minor raids on the Kor'kron forces within the area, disrupting the movement of supplies, engaging in small skirmishes and taking minor outposts. At the end of August 623 K.C. the Marshal began to send out calls for aid to other Alliance military forces, asking for aid to wage a large-scale invasion on the Orcish capital of Orgrimmar. Many Alliance forces joined the massing army in Tiragarde Keep in preparations to march to the gates of Orgrimmar alongside the Horde Rebels who wished to reclaim their city. The coalition forces then began to attack Hellscream's war machine; the fight took them to Pandaria, Durotar and the very lair that Garrosh was cooped up in. Many struggles came over the forces of not only the Vanguard, but the entire Alliance army that was in Durotar for the period of the invasion. The Rebel and Alliance relationship was almost destroyed when a Kor'kron spy infiltrated the Rebel forces and committed sabotage, blaming it on the Alliance forces. After a bloody battle it was discovered what truly happened, which resulted in a pact between Arch-Commander Alorinis Bloodarrow and Marshal Ashcroft. After many bloody and horrendous battles, the Coalition forces finally managed to break past Garrosh's defense forces and into the Underhold where the crazed Tyrant made his final stand. The battle lasted many hours and resulted in high casualties among both Horde and Alliance. Finally, after clearing out the main bulk of the Kor'kron the amassed army called for a cease fire and began to pull out in order to allow Vol'jin's elite forces to take over and bring an end to Hellscream. Crusaders of Wrynn's Push North The Crusaders of Wrynn have reached Durotar and made Outpost Freelancer on Darkspear Strand. They have been making raid attacks on the Kor'kron parties nearby. As the large party of crusaders await to move forward it works to get supplies and ready themselves for the upcoming move to the north. =Gallery= ---- korkronbattledwarven9074.JPG|Scenes from the SoO battles. skullspeechfrontgate2.JPG|Skullcrusha speech. rebelmeet3de.JPG|Scenes from the SoO rp. postmeeting45revels77.JPG|Scenes from the SoO rp. meetingrebels_mainpic.JPG|Scenes from the SoO rp. meetingnewvenue.JPG|Scenes from the SoO rp. gobkorkron.JPG|Scenes from the SoO battles. screesnashotairshipalliance.JPG|Battle scenes from SoO. allianceportorg.JPG|Alliance warships arriving. colorfulkorkron.JPG|Battle scenes from SoO. mountupwarwolves.JPG|RP scenes from SoO. 1Battleoforg.jpg|Scene from the SoO battles 12battleoforg.jpg|Scence from the SoO Battle Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Siege of Orgrimmar Category:The First Regiment Category:The Seventh Vanguard Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:The Kor'kron Legion Category:Qimeng Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Durotar